


A Universe in Which Cumming is Ten Times More Tedious (AKA Undertable)

by Milkynubs



Series: A Universe in Which Cumming is Ten Times More Tedious [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Guilty Pleasures, Long Orgasms, Masturbation, Other, Public Masturbation, Reader is implied to be a monster but could be anything, References to Knotting, Secret Crush, Stealth Masturbation, written on phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkynubs/pseuds/Milkynubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could say he's pretty "knotty".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Universe in Which Cumming is Ten Times More Tedious (AKA Undertable)

**Author's Note:**

> my laptop died literally a few hours ago so i have nothing to do besides stuff on my phone. so i'm writing to prevent myself from scouting out of boredom on love live (i'm saving gems for magician maki)
> 
> um yeah shitty-dinner posted on tumblr a thing about if their sans had a weenie he'd have a knot and cum for an hour straight and the whole point of the post was how unpleasant it would be but i was like. *jerks off*

There's no such thing as a quickie in the Underground.

With orgasms lasting a minimum of 20 minutes, and knots and aftershocks that persist an hour afterward, sex and masturbation must be done when you don't have plans. Of course, showing up to work, school, dates, et cetera with your junk lodged into or latched onto something isn't unheard of.

This stuff was never an issue for Sans. Orgasms were an annoying waste of time and a part of growing up that he had been relieved to finally outgrow. There was never time for it anyhow, and when there was, it was better spent napping.

...You.

It's like he's going through puberty all over again because of you.

Working at Grillby's means you both meet up often, and since business tends to be calm, you get to spend hours chatting. In other words, you became close friends, and eventually Sans began to feel nervous around you; he didn't know why until that one god damn night. That god damn night he woke up with a start to find himself with a pulsing, bulging, sensitive erection, soaking his sheets thoroughly and swelling at the base as his hips pumped uncontrollably. He had dreamt of you, and the dreams kept reoccurring...

Today was one of those days where he woke up with his cock begging for attention, but he had no choice but to ignore it. He had work, after all. A long, boring day of work...

...Then he got a terrible idea. The world's worst idea that his arousal assured him was absolutely _genius_.

He was at his sentry station and Papyrus had just left. He'd have an hour, which isn't really long enough, but he's pretty good at acting, right?

He freed his cock and wrapped his fingers around it, pumping hard and fast without hesitation, wasting no time. It was so shameful, to be doing this during work, in _public_ , to _your_ image, but the shame felt incredible.

He's such a disgusting slob, and he _loves_ it.

He came quickly with barely contained whimpering, his cum noisily splattering the underside of the station, his legs practically vibrating. He couldn't stop moaning, though he tried to stay quiet, and drool escaped his mouth as he threw back his head.

He spent the next, what, half hour? Coating the bottom of the counter with his finger and thumb making a ring around his knot, his blissful grin widening at the thought of being stuck inside you and filling you. He was in heaven...

...until you showed up, and he wished his orgasm would just end already.

You greeted him cheerfully and he sweated as he tried to look normal and discreetly put his cock back into his shorts; they'd surely end up ruined, but the sound of thick cum hitting the wooden station would give him away for sure.

Making eye contact with you while coming was simultaneously the best and worst experience. He could barely understand you as he put all of his energy into looking lazy. He couldn't speak aside from forcing himself to answer your question about the drool; he was napping, of course. And when you finally left, he finally finished.

He felt so filthy.

**Author's Note:**

> im a bunny slime thing but i like to imagine sans with a hopeless crush on a giant scary horror game esque monster that he deems very cute and very fuckable
> 
> not even as a joke i just... i really love scary monster datefriends
> 
> anyway writing on a phone sucks i would have added dialogue but... headache


End file.
